Winning Back Your Love
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: Queen Charolette starts to regret for not being there for Elinor as a mother and wants to make it up to her.When she decides to go visit her daughter,Elinor isn't all quite happy.When Merida starts to learn about her grandmother's secret,she decides to help her out with some help from her brothers!Will Charolette be able to win back her daughter's love?Or will she lose it forever?
1. Coming To Visit

It was pretty much a quiet day with the former royals. Former Queen Charolette who is Elinor's mother spent her morning reading a book while former king Paul, who is Elinor's father, practice his sword fighting. Charolette put her book down and watch with joy as her husband tries to impress her with his swords skills but something was troubling her that she doesn't know why. Charolette wants to tell Paul about it right now but she feels it wan't the right time. So she decides that she will tell him during breakfast.

* * *

It was now time for breakfast. Charolette and Paul quietly took their seats at the table. Paul quietly dug in into the food on his plate. Charolette quietly took a few bites off from her plate but then just quietly stop eating. Paul took quick notice of this and stop eating. "What is wrong, Charolette?" Charolette look from her plate to Paul. She stare at him and said "I don't know dear but I think it's time for me to visit our daughter" "Now what makes ye want to see her all of a sudden?" Paul ask Charolette suspiciously. "it's because I haven't visit her in a long time" Charolette reply back to Paul. "Are ye sure?" Paul ask. Charolette became a little furious and said "because she's my daughter! Why would ye say that?!" "because sometimes ye don't really visit her ye just start an argument with the lass!" Paul said. "I do not argue with the lass! I just simple give her advice" Charolette said trying to back herself up on this. She no its true that she does argue with Elinor because she needs to understand how to rule the kingdom correctly. Paul just sigh and said "uh huh sure ye did" in an annoy voice. "okay fine! Aye, i do argue with Elinor but that was because she was so young and naive back then. But i think that since she is older she knows what to do now and I just wanted to stop by and visit her and her family and see how things are going over there. Also I know was not being a supporting mother back then and I just want to make it up to do ye believe me?" Charolette said as she confess all this to Paul. Paul stare at her for a minute and said "Aye, I do but ye better start packing" "I better do that" Charolette said as she began to leave the room "oh and make sure ye send her a letter knowing that ye are coming!" Paul shouted out to Charolette. "Let me do that right now!" Charolette said as she went to grab a paper and pen. Charolette almost made her way out to the door until Paul said "Oh and Charolette" "Aye" Charolette answer. Paul stare att her in silence then said "make sure ye stay by Elinor's side no matter what! Ye promise?" Charolette stare at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, a small smile appear on her face as she said "I promise" then she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of DunBroch, Elinor was teaching an important lesson to Merida, who was drawing again. Elinor walk over to Merida and said "Merida! Ye know that a princess-" "Doesn't doodle! Aye, I know mum" Merida said plainly as she put away her drawings. She was starting to get irritated by her mum's repeat lecture even though she don't mean to do what her mum says not to so she quickly did what she had to do. Elinor sigh "why do ye have to make things so difficult for me?" "why do ye not make things much easier on me?" Merida said with a smirk. Elinor couldn't help but smile a little bit at Merida. She reminds her of herself when she ask her mum the same question. Suddenly, Maudie came in "excuse me my lady, I brought ye a letter" "thank ye Maudie" Elinor said as she took the letter from Maudie who quickly left the room. "now let's see who is this letter from?" Elinor said as she open up the letter and began to read it. Her eyes widen with surprise and worry "oh no" "mum! what's wrong?" Merida said as she got up and ran over to her mum. Elinor look at Merida with worry in her eyes "it's my mother! She wants to come visit us!" Merida's eyes widen in shock! "What!" Merida yell. One of the things Merida dislike is having her grandmother come visit.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but there is more to come this week. So stay tune and write what you think.**


	2. When The Times Right

"what!" Merida yell in shock "what do you mean mum?" Elinor at her daughter and said "I mean that my mother, yer grandmother is coming here to visit" Merida silently pouted 'Great me grandmother is coming to visit us? Now I have no choice but to act proper when she gets here because she is me mother's mother' But to Merida's surprise, she saw her mother folded back the letter and said "It doesn't matter. Whenever she comes to visit, she usually visits the castle instead of what's important to her" Merida look confuse she then ask her mother "what do ye mean mum?" Elinor look like she was about to say something but she just simple turn away from her and said "I will tell ye what I mean Merida when the times right okay?" Merida was about to say something but decide not to. She didn't want to argue with her mum because she knows that she will be right. As Elinor walk towards the door, she said to Merida "class is dismiss Merida. Ye are free to go" Elinor then walk out the room leaving a confuse Merida behind. Merida then walk out the room, wondering when the time will be right.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what Elinor means by that? Sorry for the short chapter you guys. I will be updating more soon but tell me how you like it.**


	3. I Don't Know About This

Later that night, everybody in the castle was getting ready to go to bed. Elinor was pacing back forth in her and Fergus' room. With thought of her mother's sudden visit on her mind. "Why. Why does she want to come here? Why now?!" Elinor ask herself as she still continue to pace back and forth. "Why what Elinor?" a figure said. Elinor turn around to see who said that. It was none other than Fergus, her husband and king of DunBroch. He had a look "Oh Fergus, it's me mother she's coming to visit" Fergus took a moment in silence before he said something. "Well uh that's great dear" he said as he began to stammer. Elinor just shook her head and shouted "Och it's not great Fergus! It's terrible! Do ye remember what she did to us when we were young!" Fergus then started to remember what Charolette said to him when he won the competition and ate with Elinor's parents and him and Elinor were eating their foods at one time. _**'A soon to be king and queen doesn't stuff their gobs! It's unmanly and unlady like'** _And when he was teaching Elinor how to use a bow and arrow. _**'A**** king doesn't teach a queen how to use a bow! She needs to be diplomatic!" **_And when they practicing their walk but Fergus trip on his own foot causing him to lose his balance. Elinor gasp but when she found out that he was okay, she started giggle and did a little snort. She quickly cover her mouth in embarrassment. This made both her and Fergus to laugh at _**"A queen doesn't chortle along with a king. She must remain in character" **_Fergus then snap back into reality and turn his attention to his wife. "Okay it might be a wee bit bad" "This is not good Fergus! Not good! There must been something I did wrong! Or! Or!" Elinor then began to panic until Fergus put his hands on her shoulders and said "Elinor! Calm down lass!" Elinor took a deep breath before she continue "I don't know about this Fergus maybe my mother visiting is a bad thing. Maybe I should write her back and say this week is not a good one" She look at Fergus who just shake his head. He puts a hand on Elinor's cheek as he said "dear yer the Queen of DunBroch and a wonderful mother and wife and ye never turn down an offer in yer life!" "I know.." Elinor silently said as she look away from his big blue eyes. "Love, please promise me that ye will give yer mother a chance" Fergus beg Elinor as he look her in the eyes. Elinor's eyes widen in shock! "But Fergus, sh-"she began but was interrupted by Fergus. **"PROMISE?!"** Fergus said sternly. He could tell that Elinor wanted to argue back but she just sigh in defeat. Elinor then walk over to Fergus and kiss him on the cheek as she said "promise" Fergus smile and said "Good. Now get some sleep we have a big day of ahead of us tomorrow" he then got on his side of the bed he then gesture Elinor to get on the bed. "Okay" Elinor said as she walk over to her side of the bed and got in it. "Night dear" Fergus said as he blow out the candle and close his eyes. "Night love" Elinor said as she close her eyes. Hoping that tomorrow doesn't come.

* * *

**Well this is getting interesting. Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise to make them much longer. Anyways please review and stay in tune for the next chapter,The Arrival!**


	4. The Arrival

The sunlight is what woke up Elinor that next morning, She then sat up in bed. Her long brown hair with a little grey streak spray all over her side of the bed. She then stretch her arms and quietly mutter to herself "Och why tomorrow how to come" Elinor then got up from bed and calmly brush her hair. She decided to leave her hair out of the braids because it reminded her of how her and her daughter both change on that great day. Elinor then slowly walk down the stairs and headed to the Dining room. She then pull out a chair and sat down. Elinor knew everyone won't be up till a few minutes so she decided to read over the letter her mother sent to her. A few minutes later, Fergus appear in the Dining room. "Ah! Morning love!" he said cheerfully. Elinor look at her husband and said plainly"Morning dear" "Well today's the big day is it not?" Fergus said happily trying to light up the mood."Aye, it is" Elinor said quietly as she put a hand under her cheek. Fergus then walk behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them."Remember, just give her a chance" he said reasurring her. "uh huh sure dear" Elinor doubtfully said as she got up and started walking. Fergus look at his wife with sad eyes. He then said "Oh and Elinor" Elinor stop and turn to face Fergus "Hmm? What is it?" She ask. Fergus then said with a big grin "I Love ye" Elinor did a small smirk at her husband and said "I love ye too" Suddenly, they heard a bunch of footsteps coming from above them! "Mum! Dad! Granny is here!" Merida shouted as her and her brothers ran down the stairs. They all ran up to their parents happily. Elinor then suddenly felt nervous again! She look at Fergus like she was begging him to not let her do this but she only got was Fergus nodding his head. Elinor did a quiet sigh as she quickly gain her composure "Well then, let's not stand around here children! Come on and let us greet.." She then stop for a minute. She slowly look at Fergus with her eye and then quickly turn back to her children."me mother" She finish. Elinor then started heading out to the main door. Merida and her brothers look at their mother then at their father with questions and confusion in their eyes. Fergus just shake his head and gesture them to follow their mother. The kids quickly done with they were told.

* * *

The Royal Family waited for Charolette to come through in the carriage. The carriage stop and one of the guards got out to help Charolette get out. When she got out, the triplets were the first to greet her. Charolette smile when she saw this, she gave them all a tight squeeze and said "Ah me wee triplet grandsons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. How are ye lads?!" "Granny!" Merida yell happily as she ran to her grandmother. Charolette stop her tight squeezes on the boys and turn her attention to Merida. She walk over to her and pull Merida into a tight hug "Merida! Oh mind ye have grown. The last time I saw ye is when ye were a wee baby" Merida giggle at that comment. Elinor just look on at her mother, having a sense of doubt about this. "Elinor" Fergus said as he gently jab Elinor in the shoulder with his elbow."Aye, I know" Elinor said irritated as she rub her shoulder. She then began walking up to her mother! The kids quickly back away from their granny when they saw her mother coming up to her. "Well hello mother" Elinor said having no emotions. "Elinor" Charolette said also having no emotions back. 'Mine! She look so different without the braids! She remind me of...' Both mother and daughter stay in complete silence until Elinor broke the silence. "Care to come inside?" she ask as she pointed her hand to the castle. "Don't mind if I do" Charolette said as she walk pass Elinor and everybody as she headed inside the castle. Elinor just mutter something under her breath, making it quite hard to hear, as she also headed inside the castle. Merida heard her mum muttered something her breath but she didn't pay no attention to it. Her mum always mutters but what bother her was the way she react to her grandmother. It was like she didn't really want her to be here but why? As the two went inside the castle, Merida then decide to walk over to her dad, hoping to get an answer. "Dad" Merida said. Fergus look over at Merida and said "Hmm? What is me darling? Merida took a deep breath before she ask her question "I was wondering, what's mum problem with granny?" Fergus' eyes widen for a minute but went back to their normal size. "Merida.." Fergus began. It was like he was searching the air for answer before he reply back to his daughter "That's something ye need to talk to them about" "Why? Is it that bad?!" Merida ask her dad getting more impatient by the minute. Fergus look like he was about to say something to Merida but refuses. He slowly turn around from Merida and walk away. This leave Merida more curious and concern! 'I need to know what happen between me mother and granny but how?' Merida thought to herself. She put a hand on her head until suddenly she got an idea! 'I know! I can ask them during I will know the truth' Merida then headed off to her room, trying to think about what she is going to say to her mother and granny during dinner.

* * *

**So how do you guys like the chapter? Let me know through the reviews and stay tune for the next chapter, Settling In!**


	5. Settling In

Elinor and Charolette began walking up the stairs, as they headed to go see what room Charolette will be staying in. As they made it up the stairs and down the hallway to find her room, Charolette suddenly began to think about her daughter. 'She had grown up to what I want her to be but yet I feel like I made a big mistake in her life…' Charolette thought to herself.

Suddenly, Elinor stop at a door, breaking Charolette's train of thought "Well here is yer room" Elinor said plainly as she took a deep breath and open the door, showing Charolette her room. When Charolette step in there she was a speechless! She then drop her bags on the floor as she stare in amazement! She had never imagine that she would see a room bigger than her's in her castle! It had a nice queen size bed just for her with drapes hanging over, a window that she can look out of it and see a great view of the Highlands and other things. "Is this my room?" Charolette ask Elinor in astonishment. Finding it hard to believe this is the room she will be staying in. Elinor nodded at her as she stood by the door. Charolette then turn back around. 'Castle of DunBroch is truly amazing' She thought to herself as she continue looking around her huge room. She could only imagine how the other rooms look like.

After watching a few minutes of her mother looking around the room, Elinor decided to cut their conversation short. "Well, if ye excuse me I'll be leaving now" Elinor mumble as she left out the door. "Um Elinor than-" Charolette said as she began to turn to face Elinor but saw that she was already gone. "Ye.." Charolette finish. She then did a sigh and began to make her way to her bed to sit down. "Why? Why is that lass so harsh to me? I'm her mother" Charolette question as she put both her hands on her head in frustration but began to soften up before she continue "But yet she treats me so differently now. Back when she was a teenager. What had happen between us ever since?" Charolette ask, hoping anything will give her an answer.

Suddenly, Charolette gets a sudden thought in her head 'Is it possible that she is mad for what happen a couple of years ago?' Charolette thought about for a minute then said loudly "No! That can't be?! She wouldn't hold a grudge against me on that?!" Charolette then stop talking for a quick minute and began to think again about what she just said. 'If it is true then she should know I did for her well being' Pretty soon, Charolette was lost in her thoughts about Elinor.

* * *

Elinor was walking down the halls. She wanted to say something to her mother back there but she started to keep to herself. When she was about to turn the corner, Fergus came up from behind her and pull her into a tight embrace. "So how did it go?" Fergus ask happily to his wife as he look down at her. "Fine Fergus" Elinor muttered trying to avoid eye contact with him. Fergus just shook his head at her as he broke the tight embrace. "Just remember Elinor, gi-" Fergus began but was interrupted by Elinor. "Give her a chance I know Fergus I know" Elinor said with her back towards him. She was getting slightly irritated with him keep repeating what he wants her to do. "Now I know how Merida felt like with my repeated lecture" She mumble to herself. She was surprise to find out that Fergus heard her because he began to laugh at her comment "Aye" he said. Fergus then turn around and said with a smile "well the kids and me will see ye and yer mother at dinner" With that said, he turn back around the corner and left.

That's when Elinor turn around, ready to yell at him but saw that he wasn't there anymore. 'Ugh Fergus! If only he knew why I can't give her a chance?' Elinor thought angrily as she headed to her room until it was time for dinner.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. Sorry if this chapter is short. I promise that the next chapter the Dinner will be much longer. Stay tune and please review!**


	6. The Dinner

It was now time for dinner and everyone was sitting quietly and eating in the dining room. Merida couldn't help but watch her mum and her granny eat. They haven't said anything to each other since dinner started. '_I don't understand why they are acting like this?' _ Merida thought to herself. She took a few moments before she continue thinking 'I_ got to say it'_ Wanting to break the silence, Merida then look at the two ladies and said "Mum? Granny?"

The two maidens quickly turn their attention to the young red haired princess. "Hm dear?" Elinor ask in curiosity. "Aye sweetheart? What's wrong?" Charolette ask with concern as she made exact eye contact with Merida. Merida exhale and ask "Why are ye two are so distant from each other?" Elinor and Charolette both gave Merida a confused look. "What ever do ye mean?" Charolette ask patiently, feeling a little nervous about what Merida is going to say. "Ye know what I mean. Ye guys just seem to have a lot of hate towards each other why?" Merida ask sounding very hurt.

Charolette just close her eyes and sigh. She then open them and said in a soft voice "Well dear I really don't know" she folded her hands together. "Ye do know" Elinor mumble under her breath as she stab her food. "Excuse me?" Charolette ask in annoyed tone as she directed her attention to Elinor. Elinor put down her fork and said "Ye hear me" her voice starting to raise a little.

"No actually I didn't" Charolette retorted. Sensing a brew about to stir up, Fergus decides to do something. He said in a projected voice "Elinor.." Elinor then look viciously at her husband and shouted "No Fergus! I'm tired of ye saying to give her another chance! She doesn't even deserve one!" She then turn back to Charolette and continue "Ye were never there for me! NEVER! I been always told what not to do and what to do by ye so I can be like ye! Back then it's like yer not even my mother and she still aren't!" Merida was taken back by her mother's sudden change of attitude. Elinor began to sound more like her! Charolette, despite knowing that all of what Elinor was saying was true but didn't want to go down so easily. "I am your mother! I gave ye everything I never had! What have I ever done too you!" Charolette shouted directly at Elinor. Elinor's anger finally reach its peak and before she knew what she was thinking she end up saying something that she regretted.

"Ye ruin my life thats what ye done! Ye took away someone precious from me! And I'll never forgive ye for that! I wish ye weren't alive!" Both Elinor and Charolette's eyes widen in surprise and horror! Everything and everyone became quiet expect for the boys who were quietly sipping their drinks while looking back and forth between their mother and grandmother. After a few a moments of silence, Elinor stood up from the table which kinda indicated that dinner was over. Everyone watch in quietly as they waited patiently to what she was going to say.

Elinor look at them and just took a calm breather before saying to her daughter, without looking her way "Merida. Ye and the boys go to yer rooms right now" " But mum!" Merida began to protest to her mother but Elinor just shot a glare at her as she said in an impatient tone "Merida." Merida was a little stun by this. She wanted to say something to her mother but decided to let it go. She quietly mumble "Aye…" Merida got up from her seat and slowly made her way pass her mother. She stop for a second and turn back to look at her mother. She desperately wanted to say something to her but knew it wouldn't really help in this situation. She turn back and continue making her way out the dining room to upstairs with her brothers closely following behind her.

Elinor quickly look back to see if Merida and the boys left. When she saw they did, she then turn her gaze both at Fergus and Charolette. She wanted to say something but just felt like it wasn't the right time or place. So she simply said in a low voice "I'll being going now" Elinor then turn away from them and started making her way to the hallway, having a little regret for what she said. Fergus quickly got up from his seat, careful not to fall over as he shouted "Elinor wait!" But by the time he said it, Elinor had already left out of there.

'Ugh that lass' Fergus mumble to himself. All he wanted was for her to give Charolette a chance but yet she completely ignore their promise. Trying to hide the hurt and anger he has inside, Fergus manage to give Charolette a smile as he said "Don't worry about her. She just a little stress out thats all. I'll go talk to her" With that Fergus left the room, leaving a lonely and shock Charolette behind. 'I guess she really does hate me' Charolette thought to herself quietly as she look down at the table. The reason for her coming here was so she can make things better with her daughter but instead she caused more drama. "Maybe coming here was a mistake" Charolette whisper silently to herself. Not sensing any use for her to still be here, Charolette slowly got up from her chair and left without saying a word.

* * *

** So can you guys guess who Elinor is talking about when she said 'took someone precious from me'? If not just wait for the next chapter, The Truth. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	7. The Truth Reveal

Merida open the door to her room and just storm inside. She look around and spotted her sword on the floor! She walk over to it and pick it up. She then walk over to her bed and began to hit her sword against the bed post. "Why?!" Merida said as she began to grit her continue hitting the post with more force! "Why is mum..." she said with her teeth still grited but began to had less force hitting the bedpost. "Being so stubborn?" At that point, Merida stop gritting her teeth and withdrew her sword away from her bedpost.

"It's because of me lass" a voice said which cause Merida to look where it came from. It was none other than her grandmother, Charolette standing in the doorway. Merida quickly put her sword away then said to her grandmother in a confuse voice "Granny? Ye made mum like this?" Charolette nodded at her granddaughter. "Why?" Merida asked as she sat down on her bed still looking at her. "It's a long story" Charolette confessed as on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "I'm listening" Merida said as she edge closer to her grandmother.

* * *

Elinor was in the tapestry room, staring at the portrait of her family and the one with her as a bear holding hands with Merida. But something caught her attention. She walk over to it and pull it carefully. To her surprise it was an old tapestry that her mother stitch with her, Paul, and Elinor all smiling. It was like they were the perfect family but they weren't. She didn't understand why her mother made the tapestry like that!

She took a moment to examine before muttering "That old hag" Suddenly, a voice boomed out of nowhere yelling "Elinor!" Elinor turn around having a feeling she knew who it was and sure enough it was none other than her husband Fergus. "Fergus?" Elinor said as if she was confuse about why he was here. Fergus then yelled to her "Ye promise me Elinor! Ye promise!" Elinor just simply turn her head away when she said "I know I did" "Then why?" Fergus asked questionably while having a little sadness in his voice.

"Because ye don't understand!" Elinor snapped suddenly at Fergus. "Understand what?" Fergus ask he was now completely clueless to the whole situation now between his wife and mother in law. Elinor quickly regain her posture before she began "It's a long story" "Go ahead" Fergus said as he pull up a chair to sit down on. He knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

**Back to Charolette**

Charolette had her eyes closed tight like she was trying to recall everything that she want to say to Merida. Merida then began to get impatient. "Come on granny tell me!" Charolette open her eyes and nodded as she said "Very well" She turn to Merida and began "long ago.."

* * *

**Back to Elinor**

"There was an happy and young king and queen.."

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Who had two beautiful princesses"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"One of the princess have long, straight brown hair"

* * *

**Back To Charolette **

"While the other had short, curly orange hair"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"They were always happy and highly respected.."

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"And everyone in the kingdom loved that about them.."

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"But all that changed"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"One day, the young royal family went out for a walk"

* * *

**Back To Elinor **

"Suddenly"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"They were ambushed by a group of thieves"

Merida gasped loudly. Charolette just nodded.

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"Two of the thieves grabbed hold of the two princesses"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"While the other two tackled the king and pinned him down to the ground"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"The Queen try to get to her family but one thief grab her by the hand"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The thief gave her a evil smirk and told her"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"That if she gave up one of her daughters to them or give up their whole kingdom!"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The Queen was really helpless at that point"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"To do anything"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"She couldn't even speak to the thief."

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"That's when,"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The curly headed princess look at"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"The thief that was holding the Queen and said to her"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"That she would go with them"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"As long they leave her family alone"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The thief nodded in agreement and let go of the Queen"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"The Queen didn't do anything to"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Stop the thief"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"From getting her daughter. She just watch"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"She was so useless"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"When the thief"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Got to the curly headed princess"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"She kick him and flip the other thief"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"That had an hold on her"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"She then quickly ran off"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Deeper into the woods"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"With the the rest of thieves chasing after her"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Ever since that day,"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"The King and Queen sent guards after guards to"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"Search the whole woods for their daughter and the thieves that went after her"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"But at last"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"There was no sign of her or the thieves anywhere"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"The whole family was devastated and eventually people all over the kingdom started spreading rumors saying"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"that the curly headed princess had either died or was taking to another land far from here"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"This devastated the whole family even more"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"And eventually, the whole family started"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"drifting apart"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The straight headed princess stop having communications"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"with the Queen but have some with the King"

* * *

**Back To Charolette **

"Despite all the tragic events, The King knows"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"That one day"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"The whole family"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"Will come together"

* * *

**Back To Charolette**

"One"

* * *

**Back To Elinor**

"Day"

* * *

**Both Elinor and Charolette**

"And nothing will break them apart ever again!"

* * *

Elinor and Fergus both stood in silence. Finally, Fergus broke the silence by saying "What's the meaning of this story yer telling me dear?" Elinor look at him and said calmly "It tells about how I lost someone important that day...my older sister, Heather" Suddenly, Fergus eyes widen and yells "Ye! Ye! Have an older sister?!" Elinor did a small smile "Aye" Elinor then look down at the ground. "I remember the days when we always tell each other jokes. When we always laugh with each other…when we cry..I also remember when she stab that guy in the hand with father's arrow" Elinor laugh a little but then she had tears rolling from her face like waterfalls. Fergus got up from the chair and quickly walk over and pull Elinor into a hug. "Why didn't ye tell me this sooner dear?" Fergus said as he brush away the tears from her face.

"B-Because" Elinor said through her tears as she look at him. "I al-always pretend th-that s-she was her with m-me all t-the way! S-She t-told me Fergus! Th-that she w-would never leave m-me side ever!" At that point, Elinor completely broke down. She buried her head in Fergus' muscular chest as she quietly sobbed. Fergus was heartbroken. He couldn't stand seeing his wife like this and it kill him that he felt so powerless, so helpless to do anything to for her expect wiping away her tears and saying "I'm so sorry Elinor. I didn't kn-" But Elinor quickly interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips. "It's okay Fergus it was meant fer ye not to know anyway. Come on let's go. It's time for us to go to bed anyway" Elinor said giving Fergus a teary smile. Fergus nodded and together they walk out the tapestry room,holding hands.

* * *

Charolette slowly open her eyes and look at the ground. Merida look at her granny with an confuse look on her face. "I don't get it granny? Why are ye telling me this? How does this story relates to how mum hates ye so much?" Charolette turn around to Merida and did a small frown as she said "Because that story tells how yer mother lost someone important..her older sister" The response was so sudden, that it almost made Merida fall off the bed. "What?! Mum had a older sister?!"

Charolette just nodded at Merida "Aye" "I have an aunt?!" Merida said as she suddenly burst into a mixture of confuse and excitement! "Aye" Charolette said with a smile. She couldn't but laugh at her granddaughter's amazement. Merida couldn't believe it! Her mum, Elinor had an older sister?! But not once did her mother speak of her sister and she wondered why? "What's her name granny?" Merida said as she inched closer to her granny. "Her name's Heather" Charolette said more to herself than to Merida. "Heather Callaghan" "Heather Callaghan?" Merida repeated back to her. "Yeah and it will never change. I'm sure of it" Charolette said having a little confidence.

"How come ye know that?!" Merida said in disbelief. "What if she got marry or something?!"

Charolette just laugh at Merida and said "Oh please Merida! There's things that ye just don't know about yer aunt! For example, Heather doesn't like the fact of being tied down from her wild life.I notice that when she stab a man in the hand with her father's arrow when he try to put his arm around her" Both Merida and Charolette were laughing at this. Merida can almost see her doing something like that but less aggressive. She kinda felt bad for the guy but he had it coming. But at least she found out that her and her aunt have something in common. After they finish laughing, Merida decided to ask her another question.

"Hey granny, do you know where she might be?" Merida said waiting anxiously for her granny's answer. Charolette then gave Merida a hurt look as she said to her "I really don't know where she's at but she's somewhere here. I just know it" "Do you ever think that ye will see her again?" Merida ask while having a concern look on her face. She was feeling really bad for her granny right now. "Honestly Merida all I ever think about is seeing two bonds coming together again" Charolette said with a bright smile.

"Huh? Two bonds? What do ye mean granny?" Merida ask her grandmother with a puzzle look. "Oh, never mind Merida" Charolette said still smiling at her granddaughter as she got up from the bed "But ye will know what I'm talking about someday" Charolette then lean over and gave Merida a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Merida and I'll see ye in the morning" Charolette said as she made her way to the door.

"Oh! Aye goodnight granny" Merida said back. Charolette smiled then she closed the door. Merida then got in her bed. "Now I know what to do get mum and granny back together again" Merida said quietly, making sure no one heard her said that. She lean over to blow out the lit candle. She then stare straight at the ceiling while trying to get her thoughts together.

* * *

**So now we know what's been making Elinor act heartless when she's around her mother. I hope you guys really like this chapter and if you guys can beg kind enough to give me some ideas for the next chapter of this story through the reviews im kinda stump at the moment and I will really appreciate that. Thanks!**


End file.
